


Sha'k

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Adorable, Aquariums, Attempt at Humor, Dolphins, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fish, Fluff, Gap Moe, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Hank takes Connor and 900 to the aquarium.





	Sha'k

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RK brothers+Hank at aquarium ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409281) by @cagefreepotato. 



> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> The artwork by [@cagefreepotato](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato?s=09) on Twitter is so cute and GAP MOE! I felt a connection, and the artwork became an instant inspiration. Coincidentally enough, I went to the aquarium myself this past week, lol, so some of Connor's and 900's reactions may or may not have been me. It's your guess, guys. 
> 
> Please check out the artwork and the artist, and please do not repost/reuse without the original artist's acknowledgement and permission, in addition to properly crediting and sourcing them with working links. Otherwise, you are an art thief, and I rather you get off my page and never interact with me ever again. Thank you.

Hank isn't sure how he got here, but it's a Saturday off and he's at the aquarium with two of the most advanced android, one of which smiling excitedly to go in already. The other—Connor's "younger brother" and thus Hank's "other son" by relation, also affectionately called 900—is patiently listening to the other's rant, LED turning thoughtfully at Connor's excitement. 

(They're here because Connor found out about Shark Week on TV and had the great idea of seeing an actual shark, and Hank isn't really good at saying no to his partner, much less when he convinced 900 to join in. The man is sure he only has _one_ dog.) 

"Hank, what are you excited to see?" Connor asks as they walk in, tickets already bought online just yesterday. He and 900 are holding hands, looking like a pair of children instead of police androids. It helps that they are wearing civilian clothes that make them look like young men if it's not for the lights at the right temples. 

"I don't know," Hank replies with a shrug. "The jellyfish probably?" He hasn't thought about what kind of animal he'd like to see in a long time, not since . . . 

Connor's expression is soft, noddign his head. "There are touch tanks. We should try to find them while we're here."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Lieutenant, Connor," 900 calls, pointing at the large tank right at the front entrance.

The glass display stands more than thirty feet high, large bass swimming near the bottom of the sand covered floor while a school of smaller fish circles high above, going in various forms of eights. A scuba diver is floating at the bottom, scrubbing the rocks as people came to watch curiously. Seaweed dance like waves. 

"Fish!" Connor says with a smile as he pulls 900 with him, looking over his shoulder for a moment to check that Hank is following. 

* * *

"I like how there's also pigeons," 900 comments as they take on the outside area first. "Children seem to enjoy them as much as they enjoy the rest of the animals here."

Hank narrows his eyes at him, a feeling of some sorts taking a hold of him for no reason. "Don't start chasing the pigeons, 900," he warns, and RK turns his head away as if he wasn't thinking that _at all_. "Jesus Christ."

"Hank, I found the jellyfish!" Connor calls from ahead of them. Hank and 900 catch up, the volunteers there telling Connor to be gentle. 

Hank is intrigued by the cluster in the middle, the creatures looking like a bunch of moons as they are named. He reaches to touch one, not expecting the water to be so cold, and he chuckles at the hard, gelatin feel of the jellyfish. They're very pretty, and 900 and Connor seem to like them too as they don't mind the cold at all, dipping their hands carefully into the water. 

"Miss, that one seems stuck," 900 points out at one of the smaller jellyfish not moving from a water filter opening. 

"Ah, one of the jellyfish's natural enemies," the volunteer says, gently pulling said creature away from the opening. "Thank you."

900 nods in acknowledgement, going back to touch more.

As they continue on, Connor takes a liking to the sea lions, calling them "puppies," while 900 takes a bit longer with the mantis rays, which he also touched and described them as "slimey sea pancakes." Hank is not enitrely sure how the younger android got that kind of descriptor, but it does remind him of his generation's humor. (He's not sure how he'll do it, but he's going to limit the internet back at home at one point.) 

When they reach the penguins, 900 says out of nowhere, "Penguins are pigeons that swim."

Hank opens his mouth to say no, but Connor interrupts, saying, "We can name one of the babies." He points at one of the signs, saying to go visit the information desk. "I want to name it Sumo."

"Connor, they're not dogs," Hank says with a sigh. "They're birds."

"Yes, and I like dogs. And I like Sumo and penguins. I want to name it Sumo."

Hank sighs again, not even going to bother with arguing with that because it doesn't seem like Connor cares. Well, at least, the android doesn't want to name one of the babies "Hank" or "Quarter" or something.

When they see the puffins, 900 changes his mind about penguins being pigeons that swim. 

With the sea otters, the both of them follow one across the glass display as it floated across in a buoyant ball, probably taking pictures with their eyes. That happens again with the seahorses, most of which had wrapped their tails around the seaplants to catch up on some sleep; the sea turtle when it came out of its hiding place to wonder the waters; and the many, various fish that came in all shapes and sizes. 

(Hank gets a little more interested when they come across the larger ones, like the crabs the size of his torso and the slug the size of his head.) 

They get to touch more of the creatures—starfish and anemones—and spend a couple more minutes staring at the tank full of octopuses, hoping that they'd move. (They don't.)

It's when they reach the sharks that Connor literally attaches himself to the glass display, his LED glowing brightly in the dark round hallway. "Look at its teeth," he comments happily about one of them, almost  _cooing_. "Come and look, 900,” he says, pulling his brother closely.

900's LED shines brightly too, taking in the sight of a leopard shark swimming right past under them. A school of fish dispearse needlessly out of its way. "They're beautiful," he says, which makes Connor smile.

Hank agrees.

* * *

By the time they went through the entire aquarium— _twice_ —it's about the time when heavy traffic is to befall the way back home, so they might as well get to it, visiting the moon jellies one last time to say goodbye and giving the gift shop a chance so that they would've seen the  _whole_ aquarium. 

"Look," Connor says, holding up a shark plushie for Hank to see better. "Sha'k."

Hank backtracks immediately becuase he didn't notice until now, his knees nearly buckling because  _what the fuck is his life coming to?_ The man covers his face with a hand because he needed a little break from seeing how fucking precious Connor's face is right now, smiling not with a wide smile but the small kind like he's privately privately his choice of suvenior.

"It's pronounced 'shark,' Connor," Hank says instead of everything he has in mind because if he says everything else, he'd need to punch a wall in order to not be consumed by how much he loves this kid. 

Connor looks up and blinks. "Sha'k," he copies but  unknowingly failed. He frowns. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Hank."

Hank purses his lips. "Say 'park'."

"Park."

"And 'advark'."

"Advark."

"Okay, now say 'shark'."

"Sha'k."

Hank sighs, which makes Connor frown a little more and his LED turn yellow. "Hey, 900, come here," the liuetenent calls when he catches sight of the younger android. 

RK turns and walks over, a dolphin plushie in his arms. "Yes, Lieutenant?" he asks, noting the shark version Connor has. His expression softens as their similiar taste, albeit a little shy but not at all shameful. 

 _". . . Isn't that supposed to be the opposite?"_ Hank thinks.  _"Or are you guys doing that on purpose?"_

But he doesn't, recalling their entire trip. It's a bit a surprise to see the more soft spoken Connor picking a shark and the more stoic looking 900 a dolphin, but there's nothing wrong with that. It makes them happy, he could tell as the two androids hold hands again, their skins dissolving to interface. (They did that sometimes, to connect the way only androids can.)

Again, Hank says instead, "Say 'shark'."

RK raises an eyebrow. "Sha'k."

Hank actually staggers back a step but manages to go on. "You two are fucking with me, aren't you?" 

Connor is upset by this, shaking his head. "No, why would we do that?" he asks, sounding a little anxious. "Is what we're saying offensive to you, Hank? It might be something in our programming, because nothing is registering as incorrect to me. Sha'k, am I not say that correctly?" 

Hank instantly feels guilty when Connor's eyes widen in slight fear of disappointing him. 900's expression drops too, closing off their interfacing because Connor's emotional distress must have jumped. The younger android pulls at his brother almost protectively. 

"No, no," Hank says quickly, shaking his head. "It's fine. It's not your fault. It's just too coincidentally that the both of you would pronounce the same way. It's okay, Connor, I'm not mad. It was just unexpected, that's all. Sorry, kid."

Connor nods in understanding, his smile coming back, and Hank sighs again in relief. "Okay, you two done with the shop?" he asks, feeling less like a dick now, but he's got to be more careful. Connor's pretty sensitive towards his reactions, and 900 mimics those close to him as a leaning process, becoming only a deviant a few months ago. He might have two unhappy androids if he doesn't watch what he says. 

Connor and 900 nod, and Hank tells them to go line up to purchase them, mindlessly taking out his card. 

"We can purchase the toys ourselves, Lieutenant," 900 states, "we do receive our own salaries and can afford them."

Hank huffs amusingly. "Just humor this old man, 900,” he replies. "It's okay for me to spoil you two once in a while?"

900 blinks, but Connor seamlessly interfaces back with him again. "Yes," the younger android then says, LED spinning contently. "That is okay, Lieutenant."

Hank laughs because he can't believe what his life has come to but he's not regretting it one bit.

* * *

.

.

.

(EXTRA)

"Hello, Lieutenant Anderson. How are you, Connor, and 900 doing? Is there something I can help you with?" 

_"You can start by being less formal with me, but yeah, we're doing fine. We just went to the aquarium this weekend."_

"Yes, Connor sent me pictures. I suppose you three had a good time. Connor and 900 are very happy with their suveniors."

_"Yeah, they're going to be the death of me. So I called because I got curious about something. Both Connor and 900 can't pronounce a word fully, but they don't notice anything wrong."_

"Is that so?"

_"I'm thinking it's an RK series thing, since Connor says his programming doesn't register it."_

"That's interesting, I've never thought of that before. What's the word?" 

_"'Shark'."_

"Sha'k."

_". . ."_

". . ."

_". . ."_

". . ."

_". . . Do you hear it?"_

"Yes . . . Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Lieutenant."

_"Uhm, sure, not problem. You'll be okay?"_

"I'm not sure, Lieutenant, but I'll make sure to keep you updated on this . . . inconsistency." 

_"Definitely. Thanks, Markus."_

"No, _thank you_. Goodbye, Lieutenant."

_"Bye, Markus."_

The call ends, and Markus Manfred, leader of android revolution and the most put together of his kind, could not resist the urge to cover his flustered face in his hands.

Carl can never,  _ever_ find out about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know they didn't get to see dolphins, but that's because the aquarium I went to didn't have dolphins so I guess they don't see it too. (I'm sorry, okay, but it's only fair! ;__; ) 
> 
> I really like the headcanon that Gavin Reed and Elijah Kamski are (half-)brothers and that Kamski, despite no longer being a part of CyberLife, has a personal hand in creating all of the RK series, including Markus, Connor, and 900. 
> 
> And I just had the idea that RK stood for "Reed/Kamski" as some sort of way of showing that Elijah still cares about Gavin, even if their relationship is often headcanon'd as full of tension and arguing. The mispronouncation of "shark" is inspired by my brother, and I guessed I headcanon'd it as something a younger Gavin did and Elijah just input in the RK series because he still thinks it's pretty funny and cute. 
> 
> Lol, how did this become a little spiel about those two? Anyway, guys, my _favorite_ anon hater is right, I do nothing but "steal idea[s] from actual artists" of this fandom. I will probably never have to write an original idea ever again if DBH fanartists don't stop being such inspirations. xD
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
